Be Careful of What You Wish For
by Psyrenelle
Summary: What does a runaway, a star athlete, a pair of haruspex twins, and an arsonist all have in common? They're the newest additions to the Reapers' Game. And it doesn't stop there. Neku and the gang are thrown back in to show them the ropes. The game gets harder. The rules have changed. This time, "Trusting your partner" has never sounded so severe. REVAMPED!


_**Author's Note **_

**Well then, Welcome back to the new and slightly improved version of Be Careful of What You Wish For! I owe it to you all for staying with me. So here's an update on what's happening with this version.**

**1) **_**Rating**_

**Yup yup! After long debating whether or not I should do this, I've decided to change the rating from T to M...for the lemons are arising in my mind. Hehehe…**

**2) **_**Updates!**_

**I have ****Accidently** **crashed my laptop, so getting the story updated as often as I can is going to rather a challenge, but a happy one at that. I will try to update every three weeks.**

**3) **_**Pairings **_

**Pairings will be announced in Chapter Seven. (I'm working on that now) They have stayed the same (**_**MOSTLY**_**)**

**Disclaimer: This story contains: Yaoi (boyxboy), lemons *cough cough* Musical Messages, lots of blood, lots of vulgar language, partial to complete nudity, abuse, self-harm, suicide, death, sexual innuendos, and pocky...LOTS AND LOTS OF POCKY! **

**Oh, yeah. I don't own **_**ANYTHING**_**. If I did, you guys wouldn't be giving all the props to SquareEnix.**

Chapter 1: A Week In Advance

Sora stared outside the window of his seat on the train. Even though it was late in the morning, all he could see were colorful buildings and tall green trees zooming past him. People were too little to notice, therefore rendering any he did see nearly invisible as the train zoomed brunette sighed softly and leaned back into his not-so-comfortable seat. It was comfortable when he first sat down, but after sitting for about two hours, he had become restless. And this was a nine hour ride.

_**'My heart's like a firework in my chest  
>My only regret is having regrets<br>Traveled the world I loved every step and all I know is  
>No one, no one lives forever<br>And we will be remembered for what we do right now.'**_

Sora let his gaze sink down to the sleek black Samsung Galaxy S3 that was laying on his lap as the screen lit up. The name "Leon" was flashing in bold steel grey letters. He smiled as he slid the answer button to the right and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Sora tried his hardest to sound as if he just woken up. In the end, however, it turned out useless.

_"Where are you Sora?"_ The voice on the other end sounded rather demented, but the young brunette couldn't help but smile.

"I'm still on the train, Leon."

_"Are you in Shibuya yet?"_ Leon asked impatiently.

"No Leon."

_"How much longer until it arrives?"_

"Probably 30 minutes after you quit asking me that?" Sora said exasperated. Leon sighed, exasperated himself. "You know for a fact that this train ride is nine hours long. And even then, this train is NEVER on time, so that's like adding an extra hour. Why are you rushing the train anyways?"

_"These three...are driving me crazy. They're too excited." _Leon stated bluntly.

"And by 'excited' you mean 'destructive beyond all reason'? Sora corrected.

Sora knew he hit right button the moment he heard another exasperated sigh through the phone. Then, he heard a sudden loud rustle through the phone. After a few seconds of loud yelling and a door slamming, Sora heard a different voice in the phone that wasn't his brother; a girl's bubbly voice in fact.

"_SORA! OH MY GOD! WE MISS YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!" _The girl said loudly, obviously unable to contain her excitement. The brunette held back a snicker and shifted a little in his seat.

"Hi Selphie. I miss you guys too." he replied. Through the speaker of the phone, the boy heard loud banging and shouting, which was probably Leon trying to get his phone back. The man couldn't live without it. Sora couldn't get another word in before the bubbly brunette went on a full verbal rampage.

"_WHEN DO YOU GET HERE? DO YOU WANT TO GO SHOPPING? DO YOU WANT TO EAT SOMETHING? *Bang* OOOO! I KNOW! WE CAN GO TO THE MALL TO SHOP __AND_ _EAT! AND XION CAN SHOW YOU HER FAVORITE BOXING GLOVES! *Bang Bang* OH WAIT, YOU'D HAVE TO UNPACK AND STUFF FIRST! *Bang* WELL, FIRST WE'LL HELP YOU UNPACK AND __THEN_ _WE GO TO THE MALL AND SHOP AND EAT AND ALL OF THE REALLY GOOD STUFF! *BANG* OOOO AND WE CAN SEE A MOVIE OH MY GOD I CAN'T WAIT!"_

"_SELPHIE, GIVE ME THE PHONE!"_

"_BUT I WANT TO TALK TO SORA SOME MORE!"_

"_SELPHIE, NOW!"_

"_NEVER!"_

Poor Sora could only hear bits and pieces of some more loud banging, rustling, and yelling in the phone. He could only laugh at the obvious chaos circulating throughout the house; chaos that he himself had invoked. It was accidental, of course, but it was also hilarious. After a few minutes, Sora finally the huffing and puffing of a certain grown man.

"_Still there?" _The older brunette was back on the phone.

"Yup. So, how're you holding up over there?" Sora snickered.

"_Can you not hear my pain?" _He muttered.

"I can't believe it. Balamb Garden Special Forces Commander Squall Leonhart is being trumped by a 15 year old high school girl with ADHD."

_"Shut up. Just call me when you get to the station, Got it?" _the man said. Sora groan lightly.

"But Leon, I can make it there by myself. I know where to go."

_"You have a horrible sense of direction." _the elder mused.

"I do not." Sora said back.

_"You couldn't direct your way out of a paper bag."_

"That was eight years ago! Kairi was the one that put it over my head when I was sleeping and you PROMISED that you wouldn't bring it back up!" Sora defended.

_"Sora..." _Leon warned.

"Please? It'll help a lot if I know my surroundings. I can get there on my own." The older brunette was never the kind to admit defeat, but when his brother was asking, there was no winning the argument.

_"Fine...Just promise me that when you get lost that you will call me and stay put until I come get you."_

"I promise." the boy smiled.

_And remember: 278 Kurosu-Shi in the A-East district." _Leon spoke slowly so his younger brother could understand the last part. Sora acknowledged his answer with a snicker of sorts as the older hung up the phone to deal with the girl. He closed his sapphire pools for a second then reopened them, sliding his headphones into his ears and plugging them into the jack on the top of the phone. A very familiar song was echoing through the earbuds as he smiled quietly to himself.

'_**I've Got The Whole**_

_**World In Front Of Me**_

_**I'm Not Letting Go 'Til I Say**_

_**This Is My Life**_

_**I've Got It All**_

_**Right In Front Of Me**_

_**I Won't Let It Go**_

_**There's No Way**_

_**This Is Our Time**_

_**Don't Slip Away**_

_**Don't Slip Away**_

He sat back in his seat with a soft sigh and relaxed his muscles. He quietly sang the lyrics and took a glance around the train. He noticed a girl running standing in the middle of the isle, tears streaking her face. The girl looked about four or five, with short dark brown hair in twin tails and brick red eyes and wore a white sun dress and brown sandals. As she walked, the younger one tearfully whimpered down the aisle. Then she bumped into the side of a seat and fell next to Sora, completely bursting into tears.

_**I'm Losing Control**_

_**My Head Is Alright**_

_**I Can't Shake The Thought**_

_**Of Me Losing My Mind**_

_**Been Away For Three Days**_

_**Won't Sleep 'Til I've Done**_

_**All It Is I'm Living For**_

_**Now I Will Show You**_

_**All That I'm Made Of**_

Sora crouched down next to the girl and grabbed her hand, helping her back onto her feet. He took his headphones out if his ears and wrapped them around the back of his neck so he could still hear the song.

"Are you alright, little one?" Sora asked.

"Uh-huh" she muttered. "But…"

"But?" Sora pushed. The girl was once again on the brink of tears when Sora carefully patted her back with a gentle smile.

"I'm scared of the door...and my sissy is over there." she said. The boy took a glance at the door, then back at the girl.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Alice…"

"Ok, Alice, what if I walk you past the door?" Sora asked the girl. "Will you stop crying then?" The girl nodded.

"Alright." the boy said, standing up. He was still holding on to the girl's hand when they both began to walk towards the door. Alice slid behind Sora, slightly whimpering. "It's alright. Look." He tapped the button on the door to open it then slowly walked the girl through. Once on the other side, Alice started to smile a bit."See? You did it." he beamed.

"Alice!" A voice sounded in front of them. The young girl in Sora's temporary care swirled around to another girl. The older one looked about seven or eight with medium length dark brown hair and bright cerulean eyes, wearing an identical sundress and sandals to the younger one's. She grabbed the younger one's hand. "There you are! You were just supposed to go to the bathroom. We have to get back before mom gets upset."

"The door was scary..." Alice huffed.

"You're going to get us in trouble!" she squealed.

"Oh my god, there you are!"

About a foot behind the girls was a woman with the same dark brown hair the girls had. She was rather busty and wore a pair of navy blue capri jeans and a yellow baby t-shirt.

_**This Is My Life**_

_**I've Got The Whole**_

_**World In Front Of Me**_

_**I'm Not Letting Go 'Til I Say**_

_**This Is My Life**_

_**Don't Slip Away**_

_**Don't Slip Away**_

_**I Made Up My Mind**_

_**This Time I, Know, Know**_

_**It All Comes Down To This**_

_**This Is Our Time**_

_**This Is Our Time**_

_**Don't Slip Away**_

_**Don't Slip Away**_

She ran to the young girl and embraced her tightly. "I was wondering why it took you so long to get back to our seats. What were you doing?" the woman sighed. The oldest girl sighed before pointing at her sister.

"I told her to hurry up, but then she flew out the bathroom and started running away. I tried to stop her, mom." she defended. The woman crouched down and patted their heads.

"The door was scary…" Alice said.

"Ok, ok. I understand now." The woman said. She peered over to the younger sister. "Alice, you know better. You have to listen to your elders, honey." Then the woman stood up and smiled at Sora. "Thank you for helping my daughter."

"Oh...uh...don't mention it." he stuttered. she held her hand out to the boy.

"My name is Tifa, Tifa Strife and you are?" she asked.

"Sora Leonhart." he answered. Tifa blinked a couple of times before laughing heartily.

"I find that a bit ironic." she said.

"How so?" he asked. Now he was confused.

The woman gestured her right hand to the two girls. "Well, these are my daughters. The smaller one is my youngest daughter, Alice. And my oldest is named Sora. And to add insult to injury, you both look almost like brother and sister." Both Soras examined one another and the male couldn't help but hear himself chuckle. His hair color was a bit lighter of the two and his face was heart shaped while the girl's cheeks were a little bit fluffier than his, but they did in fact look like siblings and it was so accurate, it was scary. Tifa grabbed both of her daughter's hands.

_**For All Of The**_

_**Times I Spent Waiting**_

_**For All Of The**_

_**Long Nights Alone**_

_**I Finally Know**_

_**What It Means To**_

_**Have Something**_

_**I Can Call My Own**_

_**The Show Must Go On**_

_**So We'll Show You**_

_**All That We're Made Of**_

"Well then Sora, it was nice meeting you." She was about to walk away before the younger one spoke up.

"Mommy, can he come with us?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Yeah mom, can he?" Sora chimed in enthusiastically. Tifa stood albeit surprised that her daughters were asking to take in a stranger. But a thought flew into her head. She turn back to the male once again for the third time today.

"Sora, I know this is sudden, but would you mind accompanying us to lunch? The girls want to spend time with you, if it's not too much to ask." Tifa asked sweetly. The boy thought about his options quietly. He could either sit in his far-from-comfortable seat for another four hours, or he could go with them and possibly eat food.

_Four more hours doing nothing, in an uncomfortable seat…_

"No problem whatsoever!" the boy practically shouted. The small girls smiled brightly as he stood up, lugging his light blue messenger bag across his chest and over to his opposite shoulder. The faded sky blue letters along the front of the bag were nearly impossible to make out, justifying just how old it could be. Alice detached her hand from her mother's and latched onto her new friends left hand. He smiled down at her then look up to Tifa. She had started walking with little Sora while Sora was walking with Alice. All of them walked over to the dining car when they noticed soft blonde spikes poking out from on of the booths.

_**This Is My Life**_

_**I've Got The Whole**_

_**World In Front Of Me**_

_**I'm Not Letting Go 'Til I Say**_

_**This Is My Life**_

_**Don't Slip Away**_

_**Don't Slip Away**_

_**I Made Up My Mind**_

_**This Time I, Know, Know**_

_**It All Comes Down To This**_

_**This Is Our Time**_

_**This Is Our Time**_

_**Don't Slip Away**_

_**Don't Slip Away**_

"Daddy!" Alice yelled happily. She pulled her hand away from the male and ran over to the spiky blonde man sitting in the booth. The group strolled over to find the little girl sitting in the man's lap nibbling on a baby carrot stick.

"And...who is this?" he asked quietly.

Tifa held her hand up to the boy next to her and smiled lightly. "This is Sora. He brought Alice back from the bathrooms, so I invited him to lunch with us." the woman explained. Then she turned to Sora and smiled at him. "Sora, this is my husband, Cloud. He's a rather reserved man." Sora examined the man quietly. The man sported a black polo shirt with black baggy jeans and sneakers, and a very apathetic look on his face. His hair was just as spiky as his own, but only blonde instead of chocolate brown. He realized where the little Sora's cerulean blue eyes originated from. Cloud's eyes were a vibrant cerulean color.

"Are you sure this isn't inconveniencing you in any way? Like your parents won't mind you having lunch with total strangers?" Cloud asked. Sora flinched slightly at the word 'parents'. The girls didn't notice that he flinched but Cloud did. The man stared at him, awaiting an answer. He tried to probe his way into Sora's mind but Sora looked away for the fear that the man might find something he wasn't supposed to. Tifa caught on that Cloud was making the poor boy feel very uncomfortable, and tapped on his shoulder.

"Oh stop it, Cloud. It's only lunch." Tifa bartered. She smiled at the boy. "Your stop shouldn't be for a while, right?"

Sora nodded, relaxing his muscles a bit. "Yeah, another four hours."

"See? It'll be fine." she finished. She ushered the boy into the seat across from Cloud and Alice and sat Sora next to him, then clapped her hands once. Sora set his bag under the table then look up at the standing woman. "So, what does everyone want?"

Alice was the first to speak up. "Chicken Nuggets!" Little Sora smiled and looked up to the woman.

"Can I have a chicken sandwich?" she asked. Tifa placed her hands onto her hips.

"Oh no you don't. You both need a full balanced meal."

"Chicken!" they both yelled.

"Balance!" she said.

"Chicken!"

"Balance!"

"Chicken!"

"Balance!"

"CHICKEN!"

"Cloud…" Tifa sighed. "Help me out here." The man sighed and placed Alice in the seat next to him.

"You both need balance…" he said quietly. Both of them pouted at the same time and stared at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes. He sighed. "But we can start with chicken." The girls chuckled and high fived each other across the table. Tifa stood there dumbfounded and raised her hands into the air, exasperated.

"Unbelieveable. I can't even deal with you three." she sighed and looked over to the lunch guest. "Is there anything you want, Sora?" The boy blinked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm alri-"

"Nope, you're getting a balanced diet, too." she huffed. And with that, the woman stormed off to get the food before the boy could even compromise.

_**YOUR SOUL IS DOWN**_

_**I'LL BREAK THE DAWN**_

_**I TOOK THE STAGE**_

_**AND NOW WE'RE**_

_**TAKING BACK TONI-I-I-I-IGHT**_

_**I MADE UP MY MIND**_

_**THIS IS MY LIFE**_

"You'll have to excuse her; she has a short fuse towards junk food." Cloud said quietly. Sora stared at the man for a second before he felt a tug on his shirt sleeve. He looked over to the younger girl sitting next to him. She looked up to him with her bright blue eyes and quickly moved her hand away, blushing lightly.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm 16. My birthday's in April. How about you?" he asked quietly.

"Mine is tomorrow!" she replied happily.

"I see, well happy birthday then in advance, Sora." The boy said, smiling. She blushed lightly at his smile and started to fiddle with her hands underneath the table. He could tell that she wanted to keep the conversation going but had nothing to really talk about. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke up.

"Um, are you from the city?" she asked sweetly. The boy smiled softly and shook his head.

"No. I've never been to the city before, or any city for that matter. I'm an island boy; I was born there and never left."

"I figured as much. I can sense waves and waves of nervousness just gleaming from you." Cloud added. Sora looked back to the man sitting across from him and gulped. "So Sora, where are you headed?"

"Oh, I'm getting off in Shibuya." he answered. Then Alice spoke up.

"We're going home!" she said.

"You are?" he asked. The girl next to him nodded.

"We have to get ready for school." Little Sora said with a slight frown. He was trying to look around the room, at anything that could possibly draw the younger male's attention away from his new interrogator. But that didn't seem to work, because Cloud was still asking questions.

"What's in Shibuya, if you don't mind me asking." Cloud continued.

"My… brother. He lives there and visiting him." Sora said.

'_Not too many answers… you don't want to say something that you're going to regret.'_

"I see… well that's good." The older male said. "And your parents were fine with it?"

And Sora flinched lightly at the vile word once again. He put on his best fake smile and nodded at the man. "Yup. My mom said it was alright." Sora lied. He felt his stomach drop at his choice of words and instantly felt sick with repugnance. His face turned pale as he once again tried to look about the room. Sora felt horrible and instantly wanted to take back every single word he said to the man. But Cloud noticed his bizarre actions and in a nonchalant way, looked back to his daughters.

"Alice, Sora, why don't you both go see if you can get your mother to get some dessert. Argue her down until she agrees." He said. He carefully placed Alice on the seat next to him and watched her quickly scurry out the seat. Little Sora carefully said muttered an 'excuse me' before Sora and she had traded seats. Then she grabbed her sister's hand and sprinted off into the direction of Tifa. Sora watched them run off and then suddenly heard a light cough. He turned to see Cloud with an extremely serious expression sitting on his face.

"Come have a seat, _Sora_." Cloud said carefully.

'_Oh god…' _Sora muttered mentally. He grabbed his cellphone from his pocket and paused the music that was playing. Then he sat down across from Cloud, once again.

"I just have a few questions for you, Sora, and I would like it if you could be very honest with me." Cloud said calmly.

"Um… alright. Ask away." Sora smiled fakely. The man sit up and pushed the food to the side of the table, propping his arms on the table. The brunette sat back timidly. '_Too close...Too close...'_ he warned mentally.

"Did your parents give you permission to leave home by yourself to move in with your brother?" The blonde said.

"Of course they were. I said this already." Sora said. But then Cloud shook his head, sighing. The boy watched him and huffed. "What?"

"I didn't ask you this question twice, Sora. I, in fact, asked it only once." he explained. "You said at first that you were only _visiting_ your brother. What I asked right now was if you were given permission to _move in_ with your brother, and you said yes." Sora immediately realized where he had goofed up on and his blood ran cold under his skin.

**Oh Shit.**

'_Please don't ask me anymore questions…' _Sora pleaded in his head. But the man kept going.

"So you're moving in with your brother…" Cloud summed up.

"N-no! I said I was just visiti-" Sora tried to explain his piece, but Cloud held his hand up to silence the now trembling teen.

"You can't coax yourself out of this one. You said what you said, and you seemed pretty sure about it." he said. The brunette glared at him.

"You tricked me." he flared. Sora's body felt hot and cold now. Hot with anger, and Cold with fear, and he wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to scurry out of the dining car and back to his seat, but then he couldn't because he was frozen. What would Cloud do if he did? Would he call the cops and be ready to arrest him the moment the train stops in Shibuya? Would he let him go on about his business and stop asking questions? _Would he stop asking questions in general_? Sora didn't know. His body couldn't stop shaking.

"You fell victim to your own anxiety, and you can't blame that on me. You should've been more careful with what you said." he said apathetically, looking out of the train window. "You still have a few more questions left to answer."

"...Go on…" Sora warily.

"Are you really 16 years old?" Cloud asked.

"Yes." Sora replied.

"And are you really getting off in Shibuya?"

"Yes."

"And you are, in fact, moving in with your brother, right?"

"...Yes…"

"Is your brother older than you?"

"Yes."

"Is the bag under the table yours?" Cloud continued. Sora brows furrowed.

"I'm sorry, but what does this have to do with-" Sora asked but was interrupted.

"Just answer the question." Cloud said.

"Yes, it is..."

"Hm...By the looks of it, you don't have much to carry." the blonde said. "Do you actually have parents?

"Yes! Of course I do." Sora said, feeling harassed. Cloud noticed and took the possible opportunity to ask easier questions.

"Do you have a father?"

"No. He died..." Sora said quickly.

"Sorry to hear. How about a mother?"

"I thought I said yes."

"Do you have a brother? the man asked.

"Yes! I'm going to his house!" Sora said, emotions going past annoyed. Now he was feeling angry.

'_What's with all the damn easy questions? Yes, yes, yes, yes, and fucking yes! Yes to it all! Leave me alone!' _Sora mused, clearly irate.

"Is your bag blue? Cloud continued.

"Yes!"

"Are you a boy?"

"Yes!"

"Are you going somewhere?"

"YES!"

"Are you a runaway?

"YES!" Sora shouted, catching the attention of the whole dining car.

And then it suddenly went quiet. After a few moments of sitting quietly on the train once again, Sora came down from his provoked high with fearful eyes, his face paler than before.

'_Why?! Why didn't you just stop talking?! God dammit, Sora! Now we'll be sent back! This is YOUR fault!' _the boy's mind raced.

He was caught and there was no way out.

"That was easier than expected..." Cloud said as he reached for his bottled water. Sora swallowed the thick wad of saliva in his throat. He couldn't look away from the blonde man and he wouldn't. He would wait; wait until Cloud looked away before the boy could dash out of the dining car and to his seat or better yet, into a bathroom to hide. He wouldn't go back.

"You...tricked me again." Sora muttered. The man nodded.

"Sora, I unfortunately haven't been completely honest with you as you haven't been to me." the man started. "First off, My name is Dr. Cloud Strife. I have a PhD in Organizational Psychology and Early Childhood Education. That was how I used your words against you for the entire conversation." Sora sat back in his seat, heart pounding hard.

"Are you going to report me…?" he asked timidly. Surprisingly, the man shook his head.

"No Sora, I admit that as a concerned parent, I absolutely should have reported you as a runaway. But that's none of my business." he answered. The boy looked up slowly.

"What do you mean…?"

"You aren't my child. I already have a Sora, and she's with her little sister and mother, getting food. You aren't my responsibility." Cloud said frankly. "The fact that your parents let you out of their sight long enough for you to run away is disturbing enough. But at the end of the day, I can't tell you what to do." Sora nodded slowly, his heart rate slowing down. "But I do have a question. why did you run?"

Sora couldn't help but wring his own hands underneath the small table with a heated debate between his conscience and mind ringing in his head.

'_I could tell him...he seems trusting…'_

'_NO! Absolutely not! He'll call them! Remember, we can't trust ANYONE!'_

'_But what if he's a good guy?'_

'_You DUMBSHIT! There are no such things as GOOD GUYS!'_

'_Leon's a good guy.'_

'_I'm warning you...so don't cry if you get hurt again...'_

"I...uh...can't say…"Sora mumbled. His head hung in sadness.

"I see. I won't pry into your life, but I will say this. If at any point you feel trapped, don't hesitate to give me a call." As he finished his statement, Cloud grabbed a business card out of his pocket and slid it across the table to Sora. on the front was the man's official title and his home, cell and work numbers, outlined in blue. The boy flipped it to the back and noticed a painted motif, of which looked like a wolf, underneath it was a different number, outlined in royal purple. He held it up.

"What's this?" Sora asked.

"That is a number for Wolves' Harborage, an organization that supports troubled minors and orphaned children." Cloud answered. "Tifa started it a few years back during the war and it's thrived since then. There are centers stationed all throughout the world and we really do help. If you call me and I can't answer my phone, I want you to call them. There's one in Shibuya."

"Wait, we?"

"Yes. Tifa is the chairwoman of the company and I'm the vice chairman. I handle the groundwork, like visiting the orphanages and foster homes." Cloud answered. Sora contemplated amidst his thoughts a moment before answering back.

"Why are you helping me, Cloud?" he asked.

"For some reason, I feel obligated to help. I suppose it's in my nature." he responded. Just when Sora was about to speak up, the girls returned to the table with armfuls of food. Alice held napkins and utensils while little Sora held a tray of chicken nuggets and sandwiches. Tifa's tray held two small drinks and a full bowl of food. Sora stood up so the girls can return to their respective places and sat back down.

"Did you boys behave while we were gone?" Tifa chuckled.

"Mostly. We were just having a friendly chat, right Sora?" The blonde man shrugged. He looked back at the boy with cautious eyes, making him sit up straight.

"Uh, yeah. Just chatting," He said blandly. The woman shrugged and set the drinks on the table. Then she set the tray in from of the boy.

"I got you a big bowl of sukiyaki. I hope you can eat a lot." Tifa giggled.

"Luckily for you, I can," Sora smiled.

For the next few hours, the group chatted and ate together. But after a while of enjoying the company of a different family, Sora felt a pang of sadness. A family that wasn't his cared much more about him than his own. On normal days, he would be at home; going to sleep malnourished while his guardians ate extravagant dinners at high-end restaurants. In his mind, it felt nostalgic, bringing him back to nicer times.

"**Good afternoon, TrackLine passengers. It is now 2:36 in the afternoon. The next scheduled stop on this train heading northbound to Twilight Town will be Northern Edge, Midgar Station, and we'll arrive in 5 minutes. Please collect your belongings and wait by the nearest unloading exit. Thank you for choosing TrackLine Railways." **said the announcer over the PA system.

In minutes, the family had returned back to their own seats and gathered their belongings. Sora, with his bag lugged over his shoulder, watched as the girls smiled and laughed giddily. Cloud smiled ever so slightly at the girls while Tifa grabbed her luggage. "So Sora." she started. Both Soras turned their attention to the woman, quickly making her chuckle. "No not you hun, get your bags together." she said to her daughter. "What are you going to do when you get to Shibuya?"

"Well my brother was going to meet me at the station, but I persuaded him into letting me collect my bearings." he admitted. Tifa, stared at him, worried.

"Are you sure about that? Shibuya is pretty expansive. You might get lost if you don't know where you're going."

The boy nodded. "He told me to call him if I get lost." he said. He watched as Alice jumped up and down, trying to reach her bag. Sora smiled as reached for the bag and set it down into her small arms. "There you go."

Alice smiled bright. "Thank you! You're really tall!" she squealed. With all of their belongings finally, they all began to walk to the door. In a few moments, the train began to slow down. The doors opened, giving way to unnaturally bright light. A cool summer breeze brushed past Sora, as they family said their goodbyes. The girls hugged him, followed by Tifa.

"Why don't you stop by sometime?" she smiled. The boy nodded.

"I will one day." he answered. When they stepped off the train, a piece of Sora died. The only ones that cared were leaving the train, leaving him. His chest began to feel tight with grief. His insides were tearing him into shreds slowly. Then someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Sora?" Cloud asked, a bit worried. The action made the boy jump.

"Uh...yeah. I-I'm alright." Sora gulped.

Cloud gave the boy a firm handshake and a slight smile. "Don't forget. Call me if you need anything."

"Yeah. Will do." he said. Then Cloud stepped off the train. He stood at a nearby window and waved at the family before they were completely out of sight.

After saying goodbye to the very humble family, Sora returned to his seat and was once again staring out of his window.

'Shibuya...' the teen thought to himself. 'It can't be that different from the islands. I only see trees at this point.

Suddenly, he heard a sound that emitted from the speakers of the train. His ears perked up to listen.

**"Next stop: West Shibuya Station, Tokyo Line." **the announcer over the train's PA system. Sora rubbed his eyes before he grabbed his bag and placed it on the seat next to him. Sunlight flashed through the trees and into the window, lighting up his heart-shaped face. He lifted his hand in front of his face to shield his eyes from the rays. His heart felt heavy as he fiddled with the power button on his cellphone. It was thanks to Leon that Sora was even able to meet the family, much less be on the train. The ticket was paid for. The cellphone had been bought for him. The plan was very much so made for him to escape. The very minute Sora left his mind, he noticed that the train had come to a stop.

And that's chapter one.

Songs used in this chapter:

**Living Louder - The Cab**

**Let's Cheers To This - Sleeping With Sirens**

- ~*Psyren*~


End file.
